Daniel Fasola
|birth=August 18th, 1984 |death=January 10th, 2012 |hidep= |race=Caucasian |gender=Male |height=1.88 |hair=Black |eyes=Green |skin=White |hidec= |family= |affiliation=The Filippelli Crime Family |hideg= |businesses=Pup's Body Shop The Silver Mint |vehicles='72 Ford Mustang }} Daniel Fasola is a seventy-seven year old, Italian-American Mobster, that lives in Glen Parco. He is a former Marine Corps. Sargeant. He is an associate with The Pacitti Crime Family, and works under the wing of Big Bill. He drives a '72 Ford Mustang, and currently single. He operates an Auto-theft and Rackeeting Ring. He is currently alive, healthy and in a good shape. He owns a Body Shop, called Pup's Body Shop and is managing The Silver Mint. He is called as Dan, or else as Pups or Puppy. He got critically injured in January 9th, 2012 - by a San Andreas State Police, Detective Ashley Green, while he wasn't armed - and his heart stopped pumping blood the next day. = Childhood and Blue Age = Being troublesome Daniel Fasola, or as known as Dan, born Augost 18th, 1984, as the second child of the overall three childeren family. Although in regards of his childhood, he had some good, actually, great memories - as of being the middle child, he had a lot less attention from his parents, Daniel Sr. and Jessica, which had turned him a troubled kid, in early stages of his life. From then on, till the High School graduation, such incidents kept occuring and occuring. As he was, even when he was a kid, troubled and physically fine, for his age, he had some great memories, through his school life. His first kiss, loss of virginity and being the popular kid through the High School made him even more troublesome. Shocking decision When he turned into his eighteen, his family, with a shocking and unexpected decision, let Dan go. He was eighteen, fresh out of High School, with no real life experience or so - and with troubled past... he found the only way to survive, let alone have a happy life, was to enlist the the Marine Corps. = The Enlistment, Boot Camp and the Marine Life = First step towards the Corps As he was left unattended, and maybe due to his horoscope, Dan was nothing but a troublemaker. He was against the authority, as simply, the authority itself never worked for himself, for his happiness. He was never beaten down, yet never loved. He never starved, yet never cared. Thus... following orders, was, and sometimes still is, a burden for Dan. He faced his first and mostly the foremost diffucult experience in his life, throughout the Boot Camp. As it is now, back in the days, Marine Corps. were actively recruiting U.S. Citizens to the Force. Thus, it wasn't a hard task to pass the first step through the Boot Camp and be deployed to Parris Island, South Carolina, for his bootcamp training. It was all good for him, till he arrived to the Marine Corps. Recruit Depot. Previously mentoined, Dan had no respect to the authority. And that was about to Change. Right after he stepped in to the Recruit Depot, it was a whole different world. There were no chance for him to quit, or be troublesome. He couldn't act as he wishes so, or else walk away, as he did many times. It was diffucult to him, to follow orders. Have a life, that requires to follow procedures. It was hard for him, very diffcult. The mug, the rain, constant shouting from Seniors, bad-ass J-Hats... it was a horror film for him, that he wanted to woke up, for few weeks at least. Daily Schedule Waking up, early in the morning with the sound of Reveille, continued by the Harrastment of J-Hats. Brushing teeth, cleaning face, having a shower, if lucky. Whereafter getting cleaned, in the dawn of the day, Physical Training goes launched. Breakfast is eaten, and after that, Classes, related with being a Marine. Drill and martial-art time, may be followed after. Keep doing it, until its night, which you eat your dinner, do required activities like cleaning your Barracks, yourself,et cetera - and have one hour free time. After that, to the Sleep. Deployment and being a Marine As he, Dan, finished his Boot Camp and become an Active Duty Marine, with the rank of Private, with E-1 paygrade. Although it wasn't much for him, he didn't have many things to spend his money on. The Corps. were not planing to lease a Tank for him, and at the Camp he was stationed, there were nothing but just few bars and a Gentelmans Club, or else informally called, Titty Shop, by them. Thus, he opened a trust fund and started collecting his money, one water drop at a time, to a little tiny lake. After five years of hard work, through the Corps. with a real change in the behaviour of himself, and due to his good work and dedication to the Corps. and his fellow Marines, with the enough leadership skills, he was promoted to the Sergeant, as a non-comissioned officer, in the 15th Marine Expeditionary Unit, after which he led three fire team, consisting four man each, as the second in command, after a Lieutenant. Him, with the 15th MEU, were deployed to Indonisia first, for the Humaneterian Assistance, after the Tsunami - and then south of Baghdad, Iraq, for security and stability operations through the region, that is controlled by rebel warlords. After 30 day of deployment, they were relieved from their tasks, and send back to the United States. In the following year, 2006, they were once more deployed back to Iraq, as Task Force Bullrush, accompanied by 3rd Reconnaissance Battalion; C Company, 1st Light Armored Reconnaissance Battalion, and Alpha Company, 3rd Platoon, 1st Combat Engineer Battalion. Bulrush is a town that is used for smuggling and transport, from Syrian Dessert, to Iraq. As the unit returned back to the States, around 4 months later, at 2007, they were deployed back again, with the President Bush'es orders, and with the need of additional forces in the region. The 15th MEU operated at Rutbah, Barwana, Haditha, Haqlaniyah, Ramadi and Al Asad, to take down warlords, arrest war-criminals and to do the tasks given by the Commendant. Dan, after 2007, returned back to the San Diego, with his Unit. = New person, back to the life = Leaving the Corps and returning back After 9 years of Honourable Service to the United States and to the Marine Corps, Dan chose not to extend his agreement between the USMC. As of his Fitness Reports, being three point six, out of four, he recieved an Honourable Discharge - and he was now, out. Although he loved being a Marine, he was done with the War, and whatsoever happening in the warzones, like Iraq or Afganistan. Maybe, the most outstanding reason for Dan to enlist to the Marine Corps. was to find a way out, from his sucky life, and get out a free plane-ticket, out of the San Fierro. Yet, after nine years of hard work and many bad dreams, he was back where he actually attempted to leave. The second after he landed to the Airport, in San Fierro International, he knew that he wouldn't survive in this City. Not physically, as he was more then fit, not musculan but athletic, but mentally - due to the old but sadly bad memories. He had two options in front of himself, stay and fight - or leave. Although Dan never refuses to be challanged physically, he never succeeds in mentally. Thus, he chosed to leave. A new step towards a completely new life After he packed his bag and gathered his very few belongings from his so-called House, in his terms - he took a long walk towards San Fierro Train Station. Although his family was very happy to see him back, and even his father, and even he showed some remorse, Dan was more then ready to leave his past behind, to find a more peaceful one. It took around twenty five minutes or so, for him to arrive to the Train Station, bought a ticket and waited. It was more then six hours for him to stand there and wait, yet - for him, it wasn't even six seconds, as he was happy, more then happy, to leave everything and start a new life. New friends, new family, thats all he wanted at the first place. It took one hour or less, for the Train to arrive Unity Station. With two bags of him, holding - and some money in his pocket - he had nothing to do or nowhere to go. At least, that is what he thought. He found a Motel, at the East of Los Santos, with a smelly bad sheets and broken door. For some, that kind of living wouldn't be something that they would approve, but him, he lived through a lot worser. He placed his bag, put his few clothing in the Wardrobe and took a long, cold shower. The truth hit him right over there. He was a former Marine, with no other education, no way to get into a good University and start a great life, as he was too old for that. He also had no other expertise, rather then the training in the Boot Camp, the training following the Boot Camp and his experiences as a Marine. Still, somehow, he was okay with it. As before he got his Drivers License, he got deployed - his first goal is to get one. As he didn't have any extra cash to spend, he took an another long hike from East Los Santos to the Department of Motor Vehicles, Drivers License center. While doing so, he passed through Four Points and then through Glen Parco. At that time, it meant nothing for him, but he didn't know that was the place, Glen Parco, that he would hopefully live. He took the License Test, after getting some Courses regarding the Written and Practical test. He never drove a car, not legally, at least - but he was okay with it. It took a week for him to get the necessary documents, and of course to teach himself what to do and what to do not - but at the end, he achieved his very first goal. He now possesed a valid Drivers License withen the State of San Andreas. Dan wasn't poor, yet he was eager to earn more. Sadly - high-paying jobs were all taken, or else required a long experience withen the sector, or at least a good educational background. He had nothing else but take a low-level job. At days, he worked at a local Clucking Bell chain, wearing a Cock-costume and at nights, he was driving a Gipsy Taxi. After two weeks of work, day and night, and very little sleeping - he was done. He knew he had to do more, more then being a simple low-class Citizen, having two jobs. He knew he had to do take an another step forward. First step towards being a Career Criminal As he had nothing to lose, no-one that he cared about, or no-one that cared about him, or money, or property - he started with Petty Theft. He had a job that he liked. Flexible hours, with no boss. He started to break in to the cars, steal their Stereo's, and the things that is inside the car and that could earn him some extra bucks. Cellphones, Notebooks, electronics that are forgotton in the Car, and that could be easily stolen, as well as sold. He started to improve his life, with just doing some low level theft. But he knew, it wouldn't be enough for him. He was an achiever. He never accepted anything as a failure but as a ladder to be better. He had to earn more, and he had to have a better life, a lot better then his father had. In four months of work, he achieved more then he expected. Bought a new house at Glen Parco, with a fairly big back. As he started to earn more, he started to enjoy his life a lot more. He started to hang out at local bars, pubs and strip clubs - in order to have fun, but also to start creating connections. He started to hang out at The Silver Mint, even though he didn't know it was a front for The Pacitti Crime Family. As he had an Italian background, even though he was the fourth generation, it wasn't way too hard to meet with new people. He started to have a drink or so, meet with new people and make them work with him. Although it took some time, he now had some friends and he was earning even more. Luckily, he found a day job there, as a Bartender, after few weeks of hanging. Getting connected It was simple, ordinary day at the Silver Mint, where an old man named Frank, which he later on learned that he was a Capo withen the Pacitti's, came around and told people to go to Little Italy Pizza, next to the Glen Parco area. There were few new people, that would also be Associates to the Family, as well as the Underboss and a wiseguy. It was both entertaning as well as frightening experience for Dan. A fat guy, as he failed to bring his money to Frank, got shot in the Leg, as a message to all of us. Dan was now an associate to the Family, needed to kick up at least ten Grands, a week. After a day or two, hanging and doing Theft with his friend, Mikey - a guy named Billy showed up. He was also a wiseguy withen the family and took Dan into his wings, told him that he was paying to him, from that moment on. Personal problems Everything was in order for Daniel. He was kicking up to his family, making himself a name in Glen Parco and around town, earning great cash, improving his life style. Mades started to recognise him and his talent, associates trying to work with him and earn their fair share from the cake, until one day he met one Nicholas Passarelli. Nicholas Passarelli, or Nicky, was an associate to the Family long before Dan was. He was kicking up as high as Daniel, sometimes a lot more and he was around long before Daniel was. Even though he wasn't an egoist, Daniel didn't like sharing the spotlight with Nicky, someone, in his point of view, was nothing but a spoiled prick. He, because of this, refused to work with Nicky the Prick unless ordered so by Frank Catalano, in several cleaning operations. Meeting with Nicky Nines The day was as clear as it could get. Daniel was working at the Silver Mint, cleaning the tables and floor when Nicky Nines walked into the Bar, looked upon him and ordered his presence. Dan was a bit afraid, as well as happy and thrilled. Talking with a capo wasn't easy, but speaking with the Boss of the Family? He had two things in mind. Either he was getting whacked or there was something that Daniel would profit with. And he was right. Daniel kicked his legs into motion and walked outside, and there were the Boss of the Pacitti Crime Family and the Boss of local Irish Mob. The assingement was simple. Daniel was given the order to carry a hit on one Irish Militant, who caused problems to the Irish Mob. That was it. The boss of the family said that, it was Daniels chance, to earn his button, if he can succesfully deliver this hit. He was happy, yet he was also terrified... Delivering the Hit It was an easy assingement. He knew the person he needs to clip. They thought Daniel was their friend so it would be a piece of cake. But the shit never went as Daniel planned. Two of the IRA members and Daniel drove to the sewers near Grove Street, those IRA members were giving a hit on some black wanna-be Gangsters. Daniel was dis-organized, he didn't bring any guns, thought, he could get some from them. And it worked. They gave him a Glock, still thinking he would deliver the hit for them, until Daniel reloaded the gun and shoot the whole clip towards them. But bam... none of the bullets killed either of them. The Irish Mob came to help, but it didn't work, they succesfully evaded. Daniel was pissed, as well as he was afraid. What would he say to the Boss of the Family, to his made man and his captain? Driving back home After what happened at the Sewers, he needed to lay low. Thats all he could do. He knew the two IRA people will strike back to him and he needed a rest. To think an another plan, to find a solution for the mess he created. He took a right from the Sewers to the Grove Street, drove through the Bridge, took the second left from the Ball-park and when he was at Four Points, he noticed, he was being tailed. Not by the cops... but by the people who failed to deliver the hit. His heart started to pump the blood to his vains, he knew that could be his very last moments. As he ditched the gun at the crime scene, he needed to reach to his house, but it seemed imposibble. IRA-people T-Boned his car. He was fucked up, but with the Adrenaline, there were no pain. He got out from his car and when he attempted to run, he noticed the barrel, pointed at him. He started praying as he knew, the barrel would be the last thing he would see, he started praying. And last thing he saw was that the IRA guy, pulling the trigger, seven times. And it was nothing but darkness for him and then light. It was all over or thats what Daniel was thinking at that moment. Few more shots were heard, but Daniel wasn't feeling any pain anymore. Was he dead? No. He opened his eyes, noticed Keanen, the new Mob Boss to the Four Points, saving his ass, killing the person who shot Dan. He, the Irish Militant was dead, but Dan was also bleeding severely. One shot missed the Heart so close, it caused the Heart to bleed internally. Two another bullets hit him to the lung. Keanan knew if Dan sticked there on the pavement any longer, he would be dead. So he took him to his car and drove him to the County General. Daniel, after operation, rested there for few weeks. Discharged from County General He wasn't dead but he was even worse. Doctors succesfully patched him up, yet, he was no longer allowed to have much adrenaline, he wasn't allowed to drink or smoke. He wasn't allowed to run for long or do anything that would make the Body fail. He was alive, alive as much as 80 years old man could be. Yet he was happy. He wasn't dead. = Appearance = As for top clothing, Daniel prefers to wear Classic Sweatshirts, at all times. The colours would vary, depending on which day, about what occession, and mostly, if it is clean or not. Rather then pink, and such colours that might look like feminene, he would wear any colour that he likes. For pants, Daniel prefers blue jeans, he prefers fit cut, yet not tight ones - which he posses few different ones. He do also have two fabric pants, that are coloured tan and black. Yet, it is not preferred by him in most cases. He do also wears a belt, black or brown but no other, and seems to be new, at all times. At times necessary, he may wear coat. The colour would be either black, brown or gray, in such cases. As for accessories, he wears a watch, not gold, and seems to be analog. As for foot-wear, he seems to be wearing Superaga. White, black, dark-red and dark-blue can be the four shoes that you might see him wearing.